Pokemon Sun and Moon anime (my Version or whatever)
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: Just me making my own episodes of Sun and Moon. Cancelled


**All characters except my own are owned by Nintendo**

"On this beautiful day, Ash and his friends are currently at recess. But today a new face will show up." The narrator said.

They were currently playing volleyball with each other, while there Pokémon watch on.

"Mallow catch!" Lana hits the ball towards Mallow.

Mallow hits ball to Sophocles. He tries to hit ball, but he misses and falls to the ground. His friends laugh him, but not in a mocking way. Sophocles returns a smile back them.

Just then a motorcycle drives into school arena and parks behind a wall.

"Who's that?" Mallow asked.

The biker and his Bagon and Eevee comes off his motorcycle and peaks their head out the entrance. 3 bikers pass by the school entrance, they were looking all around, they are looking for something. When they past, the biker and his Pokémon sighed in relief.

"We lost them."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mallow asked.

The biker turns around to answer her question, but when they saw the biker they are shocked to see a Team Skull grunt.

"Team Skull!" Lillie cried out.

"I'm not Team Skull!"

"Then why are you wearing Team Skull outfit?" Ash asked.

The biker takes off the cloth covering his face and the hat. It is a gut who had sliver hair.

"It's a long story, you better sit down."

 _Theme Song plays_

" _The Mysterious Visitor's Story."_

"No way, we can't trust you. You're going to steal our Pokémon." Kiawe said.

"Dude how can I steal your Pokémon? You outnumber me five to one."

"Lair! There are other Team Grunts around that are going to attack us." Sophocles said

"Listen chubby I can't be a part of Team Skull if just escape from them."

"Let's listen to him." Mallow speak up.

All of her friends looked at her confusion for actually wanting to listen to the guy.

"He could be telling the truth."

"Thank you little lady."

Mallow sat down next where the Biker is. She notices the Biker's Bagon and Eevee, wondering what it is.

"What Pokémon are these?"

Rotom Pokedex flied to Bagon and scanned it.

"Bagon: dragon type Pokémon. Eevee: Normal type."

"Cool."

"How about the rest of you? What to join in." the Biker asks Ash and his friends.

The rest reluctantly decide to join Mallow in this biker story.

"I should tell you my name is Bern."

"Why?" Sophocles asked.

"Because that's good manners. Anyway…"

 _Flashback_

"…So I was just doing my own thing when I notice something."

Bern and his Bagon is walking down on the side walk enjoying nice sunny, when they heard something. It sounded like children crying. He turns to a basketball court to see three children are actually crying.

He approaches them, to figure out what's wrong.

"What's wrong kids?"

"Our Pokémon were stolen!" Child #1 said.

"Who stole them?"

"Team Skull."

"I felt guilty about these little kids, so I decide to help."

"Kids I can get your Pokémon back, just tell me what Pokémon are they."

"Yungoos." Child #1

"Caterpie." Child #2

"Rattata." Child #3

"Did you see where Team Skull went?" Bern asked.

"They went to their place downtown." Child #1

"Thank you."

"Wait." Ash interrupted the story.

 _The present_

"How do you know where Team Skull's place is?"

"They're Team Skull, trying to find their base is like trying to find snow in a Blizzard."

 _Flashback_

"I rushed down to the Team Skull to save those Kids Pokémon."

Bern runs around a corner and sees Team Skull base.

It is a small building painted in purple, the windows were broken, looks like they were smashed from the inside.

Bern walks up to the entrance where three Team Skull Grunts are on guard. One skinny guy grunt with blue hair, one fat guy grunt with brown hair and one skinny girl grunt with pink hair.

"Hey, get off our turf." Skinny Grunt said.

"Move out of the way you dorks, I'm here to rescue the Pokémon you stole."

"Really? I dare you day that again." Fat Grunt said.

"Sure, Move out of the way you dorks, I'm here to rescue the Pokémon you stole."

Bern's Bagon moves up and growls.

"Looks like we have a tough guy. Let's show him how we hand this Team Skull style." The Skinny grunt said.

The grunt throws three Pokeballs up into the air and Salandits came out to play.

"Too easy." Bern said proudly.

The other two grunts each throw three Pokeball into the air. Zubats and Yungooses appeared right beside the Salandits.

Bern had a "oh crap" look at overwhelming amount of Pokémon challenging them. He changes to game face to try to physic out the grunts

"Fine, let's do this." Bern said.

The Salandits, Zubats, and Yungooses charge towards Bagon.

"Bagon, Dragon Breath!"

Bagon fired a blue beam from its mouth and hits all the grunts Pokémon, it launched them back to their trainers.

"That was easy." Bern said.

Team Skull Pokémon stand back up.

"Venoshock." Skinny grunt said to Salandits.

The Salandits formed purple blobs in their mouths and fired them at Bagon.

"Bagon dodge!"

Bagon jumped out of the way of the Venoshock, but its lead into another attack.

"Zubats, Leach Life!" Girl grunt said,

Zubats gather around Bagon and bite it, The Zubats fangs turned green and began to suck the life out Bagon.

"Bagon, no!"

Zubats fly away from Bagon, who is knock out.

"Bagon return."

The Team Skull grunts laughed at Bern.

"I'll be back." Bern runs off.

 _Present_

"What happened next?" Ash asked.

"Don't interrupted me."

"Sorry."

"Listen um…what's your name?"

"Ash."

"Ash no lady will go out with you if you interrupt them."

Ash had a confused look on his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's word of advice, anyway back to the story."

 _Flashback_

Bern and Bagon were behind a bush, watching an Eevee eating grass.

"So after I heal my Bagon up, we decide we need to infiltrate their ranks, but we need some help, so we decide to hunt for some Pokémon."

Both of them jump onto the Eevee to make sure it didn't escape, Bern grabbed a Pokeball and put Eevee in there.

It shake three times, then it stopped

"I have an Eevee!"

"After that, I went to sew a Team Skull outfit."

"You can sew?" Sophocles interrupted.

 _Present_

"Hey Chubby can you not interrupt."

"He has a name." Mallow said.

"Great for him, but today we're learning about me."

 _Flashback_

Bern now wearing the Team Skull outfit, walks towards the base. He had a rope wrapped around Bagon's neck, in order to pass by. Eevee is walking with Bern, but he looks away from Bern.

"So I went back to the base to save the day."

He walks up to three grunts on guard.

"Who are you?" Fat grunt said.

"Yo Man, I'm team Skull. Look I have capture a Bagon."

"Never seen you before."

"I'm the new guy."

"Oh, come in." Blue haired grunt said.

Bern, Eevee, and Bagon walked into the building.

"Yes we made it." Bern said under his breath.

Bern cringed at the state of the Team Skull base. There were spray paints of Team Skull logo all over place. There were also a hole in the wall, meaning nobody took care of the place.

"This place looks awful." Bern said.

A female team skull grunt with long green hair walked up to them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the new guy. Where do the captured Pokémon go?"

"Follow me."

Bern followed the grunt to where prison is. Along the way, he is still cringing at the decaying state of the building.

"Does anyone clean up?" Bern asked.

"Nope, Team Skull is too cool for that."

"Okay."

The Grunt opens a door. She and Bern enter the room.

The Pokémon they kidnapped from those kids were being held in a cage.

"You'll place the Bagon in there."

"Oh I don't think so, Bagon, head-butt the cage!"

Bagon charges toward the cage and jumps head first at the cage. It collapses upon impact.

"What are you doing?"

"Freeing them."

The Grunt moves her hand to her pocket to grab a Pokeball.

Bern notices this and says to Eevee "Use Bite."

Eevee jumps to the grunt and bites her hand.

The Grunt screams in pain. She tries to shake it off.

Bagon runs back with Pokémon that were capture. The Pokémon were confused by this and were distrusting of Bern.

"Don't worry I'm here to free you all."

The Pokémon still distrusted him.

"You can take your chances here or with me, which one do you chose?"

The Three shrugged and decide to go with him.

"Eevee let go of her hand."

Eevee opens it jaw causing to fall down. The Team Skull rubs her hand to ease the pain.

"Goodbye." Bern said.

He and the Pokémon run out of the room and were going to head back the way they came, but the three grunts that were guarding the door are now in the hallway.

"Oh…hey guys." Bern said nervously.

"Where are you taking our Pokémon?" The blue haired grunt said.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"It look like you're stealing our Pokémon."

"Okay it's mostly what it look like, except I'm return them to their owners."

"Tell you what, if you leave your Pokémon here with ones we stole then we'll let you go." Blue haired grunt said.

"Yeah just like my Bro said." The fat grunt said.

"Nope, goodbye." Bern turns arounds and sees the grunt that his Eevee bite, blocking the hallway.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Looks like there's only one solution."

Bern grabs his Bagon and throws through a window.

"Run away!"

Him and The Pokémon jump out of the window and onto the street. Bern notices the Team Skull motorcycle and goes on it.

"Hope on!"

Bagon, Eevee, Yungoos, Rattata, and Caterpie hope onto the motorcycle. Bern drives off from the base at 60 Km.

The other four grunts ran out of the base and sees Bern making his escape.

"After him!"

Two grunts sat on one motorcycles, Skinny male grunt sat with fat grunt and the two girl grunt sat together. They drive after Bern.

 _The basketball court_

Three children from earlier are still sitting there, mopping around.

Bern pulls off in his motorcycle. The three Pokémon that were stolen ran back to their masters.

"Look!" Child #1 pointed at the Pokémon. The three of them ran towards Pokémon. They hugged them happily.

Bern smiles at the site. He then hears the sounds of Motorcycles behind him. He turns his head and the Team Skull grunts coming to him.

"Okay enough enjoying sweet sites, full speed!"

 _Present_

"And I assume you know the rest." Bern said.

"That was a nice story." Mallow said.

"Don't believe it." Sophocles said.

"Why? Is it because I called you chubby?"

"You don't have proof."

"Oh I do."

"Like?"

"I found him, bro!"

"That wasn't my evidence, but it proves my point."

They turn around and see the four grunts walking towards them.

Kiawe steps in front of his friends and narrows his eyes at the grunts.

"Oh no, it's that guy! Run away!"

The grunts run away at impressive that made almost hard track with the naked eye.

"I guess they know you." Bern said.

"It's you!"

Ash, Bern and his friends turn around and see Samson Oak stomping towards them.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, Looker told me a lot about you."

Bern had a nervous look when Oak mention Looker.

"Looker?" Ash remembering his friend.

"Uh goodbye, I have to go now." Bern said. He and his Pokémon got on his Motorcycle.

"Tell Looker to be careful, he's getting old."

Bern drives off without looking back.

"You know him Professor?" Mallow asked.

"Yes, he's a trouble maker. Don't talk to him."

Oak walks back to the school.

"How does he know Looker?" Ash asked.


End file.
